Happily Ever After, Forever
by xXWonderAliceLandXx
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. Edward and Bella are engaged to be married, but what about the Volturi? Will Jacob ever get his happily ever after? Fluff and Eclipse Spoilers. REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own twilight, new moon or eclipse. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_ WARNING CONTAINS ECLIPSE SPOILERS_

_ All bolded matierial is that of Stephenie Meyer._

_My story takes place after eclipse. It begins with Bella and Edward going to tell Charlie of their engagement._

Prologue

The rain started to drip through the clouds just then, a few scattered drops that made faint thuds as they struck the grass.

I glowered at the sky.

"I'll get you home." He brushed the tiny beads of water from my cheeks.

"Rain's not the problem," I grumbled. " It just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."

His eyes widened in alarm.

"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

He laughed at the expression on my face."Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."

He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand.

Where it would stay – conceivably for the rest of eternity.


	2. Thinking and Hoping

_**AN: All right this is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. Flames welcome. Also this is in your hands let me know what you think should happen! Anyway thanks for reading !**_

_**Oh, this is in Bella's POV. If I change the POV, I will say so at the beginning of the chapter.**_

Chapter One

Thinking and Hoping

I looked up at my angel, I knew that this was going to be difficult, Charlie was definitely not going to be happy. I sighed. However at this moment I knew that everything would be okay as long as Edward was with me.

I toyed with the ring on my finger. I was nervous. I hoped that this would go over well, that Charlie and Renee and everyone else would be happy for me. But I knew better than that. I doubted that anyone was going to take the news of my engagement well, at least no one except the Cullens.

It was then that I realized that we had stopped driving, we were parked in my driveway and Edward was staring at me concern evident in his warm topaz eyes.

"Don't worry about me, it's just that I know that Charlie is positively going to hate me for this."

"You don't have to do this you know. We could go to Vegas and no one would have to know."

He smirked at me obviously trying to lighten my ominous mood. I knew that Edward was trying to make me feel better about all of this, but he was just making me doubt myself even more. I couldn't have any more doubts, because I knew that this was what I had to do.

"No, we doing this right. Let's go tell Charlie, no doubt he's seen your car by now and is wondering why we haven't come in."

Edward opened my door and helped me out. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me toward the door. I opened it and stepped inside, I heard that Charlie had a game on in the other room.

" Charlie!" I called his name just as he came into the room. " Charlie, I have something I need to tell you."

" All right Bells, what is it?"

Edward spoke up for the first since we had entered the house. "Charlie you may want to have a seat" he said. Now I saw some anxiety in Charlie's eyes he knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Charlie took a seat across from me and Edward at the table. " Now Bells what is it?" Charlie asked tentatively.

"Well . . . " I began nervously. "Dad Edward and I are engaged."

_AN: Ooh. What will Charlie say, how will everyone else take the news_? _Guess you're just going to have to review. Constructive criticism encouraged. I'll try to update in the next day or two, but the more reviews I get the faster I'll review so push the pretty purple button and REVIEW!__ Also I'm sorry my chapters are so short, trust me they'll get much longer, but I want to save what happens with Charlie for another chapter because it's pivotal._


	3. Reactions

**Previously:**

_Charlie took a seat across from me and Edward at the table. " Now Bells what is it?" Charlie asked tentatively. "Well . . . " I began nervously. "Dad Edward and I are engaged."_

Chapter 2

Reactions

"Dad?" Charlie didn't look so great. The expression on his face went from shock, to hurt, to anger. He settled for anger. I watched anxiously as Charlie's face turned a furious shade of puce.

" You're what?!" he said in a severely irritated voice.

"Engaged dad, Edward and I are getting married." I stated it as if it were something obvious, as if I was confident, which surely I was not. He was very visibly not going to take this.

" No, you're not!" he thundered

"Dad-" I started but he interrupted me

"No, as long as you live in my house you will follow my rules! And that means, of course, that you will not by any means marry _him_!" That was about the point where I lost my grip on rationality.

"You cannot tell me what I can and can't do, I am an adult and that means that you can't tell me not to marry him!" Charlie seemed shocked by my outburst and I lowered my voice.

" Charlie, I love Edward and this is what I want," my eyes flashed to Edward beside me, he looked troubled - he didn't want to be the cause of family discord - when he saw me look toward him he gave me an encouraging smile, and it was enough to prove to me that this was the right thing to do.

" I want to marry Edward." Charlie's face softened a little, and he lowered his voice to match mine.

"Bella you know that I want what's best for you, and I don't think that you should marry Edward. You will not make the same mistake I did. I won't let you."

It irritated me that he wasn't listening to my reasoning. The way he spoke to me was like he was trying to convince a child to eat their vegetables, It was like he didn't think that I was serious, It was like he didn't know that I loved Edward enough to want to be with him.

Charlie continued then "Bella, which is why you will not marry him, I will not allow it." I was fuming now, he had no right to speak to me like he did, his words stung and the realization set in, he didn't trust my judgement. It was then that I decided, truly decided that nothing else mattered. Nothing but Edward, I loved him and I knew that as long as I had him it didn't matter what the others thought.

Charlie spoke again "How can you want to marry him Bells? He left you that has to be reason enough not to love him."

Charlie gazed at me smugly, he knew that he had hit a weak place for me and Edward both, but it would not sway me. I knew that I had to be with Edward and I had already forgiven him for what had happened, even though the just the thought of the time made the now sealed hole start to pull itself open and the edges burn my very soul.

For the first time Edward spoke up. He was visibly upset and his golden eyes had turned dark and hostile. " I will never leave her again Charlie, I love her far too much to even consider it. I don't know how she forgave me for what I did to her, but I will not make the same mistake twice."

Charlie's gaze turned icy, he had not expected a rebuttal, but I knew that I had to fight for us, for me for our future together. I glared at Charlie and began to speak, hostility clear in my voice.

" If you do not respect my choices I'll leave, but know that no matter what Edward and I will be married whether you have walk me down the isle or not." With that I got up and turned to leave, Edward followed me towards the door.

" I'll be back later to get my things, I'm moving in with the Cullens."

After the ordeal with Charlie everyone took the news well in comparison, even my mother, who after a bit of convincing agreed that Edward and I loved each and would not end up like her and Charlie.

Aside from the Cullens only Angela took the news of our engagement well, I think she was the only one genuinely happy for us. Everyone either thought we were too young, or in the cases of Jessica and Mike were jealous beyond recollection.

I hoped that everything would be okay, but after those less than impressive reactions it had to get better, right?

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all get gold stars. Really pretty sparkly ones. And an extra special thanks to Future Mrs. Andrea Cullen. See no bolded letters.** **Will things get better, will Edward and Bella get their happily ever after, and what about Jacob and the Volturi? If you want to find out push the pretty purple button and REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I'll Update! ( I know another short chapter but stay with me they'll get longer! )**


	4. Shopping

**AN: Hello my loyal readers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all get **

**cookies. If you love it, REVIEW if you hate it REVIEW. Just review. Please.**

Chapter 3

Shopping

I had been living with the Cullens since that fateful day with Charlie. Since then life had been uneventful, so much so that I was sure it could never last, with me trouble is never far away. As Edward had once said I was a magnet for it.

On this particular day - only 6 days before the wedding- I was sitting alone in the Cullen's vast sitting room reading my battered copy of Wuthering Heights, it was so quiet, it was unusual for me to be alone.

At the very moment I was thinking about how strange it really was that Edward and Alice were no where to be found, Alice bounded down the stairs grinning madly, Edward in tow.

I stood up placing my battered book on the Cullen's spotless white sofa, and walked over to where Edward was standing, grinning his irresistible crooked grin.

He enveloped me in his strong cold arms, and I sighed in contentment. It was then that Alice chose to speak up and interrupt the moment.

" Bella, " she sang in her beautiful sing song voice " We are going shopping! "

I inwardly groaned and grimaced at the beaming Alice.

" Do we have to Alice? We've already been shopping 10 times this week " I whined. " We already have dresses and decorations and we've hired a florist and a caterer and-"

Alice cut me off with a triumphant exclamation of " But we've yet to buy the tuxedos!"

With that she danced toward the door, keys in hand.

I thought of my impending doom and with a strike of inspiration, I came up with an out.

"Can't the boys shop for their own tuxedos?" I asked a gleeful Alice who's expression changed to one of disbelief, obviously at my question., before saying

" Can you imagine what would happen if we let Emmett buy his own tuxedo?" she asked me.

And I could, at that moment I got a very disturbing mental image of Emmett in an orange suit with purple pinstripes and to top it all off a lime green bow tie.

I shuddered and understood what Alice meant, I sighed defeated before being hit with yet another bout of inspiration.

" Well can Edward at least come with us? I'm sure that he could give us some valuable input." I said trying to coax Alice into letting me bring along my own personal angel.

She looked visibly disappointed but after a moment of silence she pursed her lips, gave me a disapproving look and sighed. " Alright bring Edward if you must."

I must have looked visibly relieved because Edward looked at me and chuckled, before leaning down and whispering in my ear that he would be with me the entire time. His cold breath tickled my ear and I shivered.

Edward scooped me up in his arms, and before I knew it we sitting in the back of Alice's Porsche and I was strapped in. 'How does he move so fast' I thought utterly disoriented by the speed at which he moved.

He snickered at my bewildered look. I would never get used to the speed.

With Alice's driving we arrived at the mall in Seattle in record time. Alice was visibly excited and was dragging me through the mall's glass doors in mere seconds.

I focused on not tripping while I staggered behind Alice. When we stopped I looked at the store sign only to see that we were standing in a humongous and highly priced store. I knew that we would not soon be leaving my own personal hell also known as the mall.

Alice dragged me to the mens section with Edward following lithely behind. Alice then began flitting around the racks grabbing numerous suits and placing them in Edward's waiting arms.

It was not until 6 hours later that Alice had finally decided what to buy. We had decided that Edward would wear a black suit- since I loved the contrast to his flawless alabaster skin - Emmett and Jasper would both wear gray suits and Carlisle would wear navy blue.

We made our way back to the cars, with Alice holding numerous shopping bags and Edward pulling me alongside him. On the way home Edward sat in the front with also, due to the staggering number of bags occupying the backseat with me.

By the time we arrived home I was exhausted. Edward carried me from the car to our room, where he laid me on the bed. I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

I awoke only a few hours later, to find Edward lying next to me gazing lovingly at my face.

My breathing quickened and he saw that I was no longer asleep.

" Love, it's still early, are you sure you don't want to sleep longer?" I realized that it was still dark outside, but now that I was awake I was sure that I would not be able to go back to sleep.

" Yes I'm sure I would never be able to fall back asleep now."

He pulled me closer, and I breathed in his indescribable scent. He pressed his lips gently to mine, and as always I tried to push his unnegotiable boundaries, and for once he let me push them.

I kissed him passionately, my head filled with dizzying thoughts of him,.I pushed my hand through his soft bronze hair- his most human feature- His hard cold lips pressed against my soft warm ones. I broke away for the inescapable breath, before turning my face back to him, he kissed me softly before saying that we had pushed our boundaries far enough for one night.

I sighed but relented and snuggled against his cold, sculpted chest, and waited for sleep to come once more.

He then began softly singing my lull-a-bye, his voice sweet and perfect. As I drifted toward sleep the last thing I heard was him saying that he loved me, and with those final words I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**AN:** **Yay! Some nice useless fluff, there's a plot but it doesn't really get interesting until some more characters come into play. It's coming soon though so don't worry. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm not dead. I promise to try to get my chapters up faster. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	5. The Big Day

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer not me.**

**An: There's a bit of a time skip from the last chapter to this one, it's now the day of the wedding.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

The Big Day

It's funny how when you're positively dreading something, the thing you're dreading seems to come so much faster. I'd been there before, the fear, the never ending hope for things to turn out positively, however futile these hopes seem to be.

In the past my worst fears had always been realized, I could only hope that this time would be different, but hope can't change fate and fate is cruel.

I awoke in the morning alone, another one of Alice's rules, the groom was not allowed to see the bride before the wedding.

I got up and trudged over to the window groggily. The sky was once again the omnipresent shade of gray I had come to expect, though Alice had promised that it would not rain.

I had not been awake five minutes before Alice came bounding into my room and dragged me down the hall to her vast bathroom.

This was the only part I was dreading, another day as guinea pig barbie, and this time was sure to be much worse than the other times.

I was forced to sit in the torure chamber known as Alice's bathroom for an infinite amount of time while she and Rosalie bustled about putting a staggering number of products on my face and in my hair.

I was shocked when she finally allowed me to move, I was not expecting to ever be freed. Alice led me back into her room and once she had me dressed with high heeled death traps on my feet, she allowed me to see myself.

I turned around relieved that she was finally finished, and looked in her mirror. Relief turned to shock as I saw myself, I was beautiful.

Alice smiled warmly, then her expression changed to a blank one I knew was her vision face. Just as quickly as the vision had come it went, leaving Alice standing there with a puzzled.

She seemed completely confused. " Alice?" I asked "What happened?"

" I- I'm not sure." she stuttered ."Everything, the wedding it all just disappeared." I could tell that she was still confused, -as we both knew that none of the werewolves were coming- but she composed her face and gave me a reassuring smile.

I'm sure everything will be just fine" I could tell that she was trying to convince herself of this just as much as she was trying to convince me.

I was concerned but I feigned calm, but I was sure that Alice could see through my thinly constructed facade.

Either way the show must go on and with that Alice and I stepped out of her room and descended the stairs, moving ever closer to my new life.

When I reached the bottom of the steps I saw Phil waiting for me, and I sighed, how I wished it could be Charlie waiting at there for me.

Phil held out his arm and I took it, we walked out the door arm in arm and the sweet melody of my lullaby filled my ears.

We walked out into the dim light of twilight, and for the first time today I saw Edward looking more glorious than I had ever seen him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as I made my procession down the aisle -between the chairs in front of the Cullen's home, my home- littered with rose petals.

I finally reached the end of the aisle. I hugged Phil goodbye and he wished me luck in my life with Edward. I stepped forward and joined Edward at the alter.

I grasped his ice cold hands and for the first time I looked out at the audience, seeing everyone I knew in Forks and Renee and Phil too. But what shocked me the most were the two people sitting in the very back row, smiling encouragingly, Charlie and Jacob.

As the minister spoke, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to thoughts of my father and Jacob. How glad I was that Charlie had come even though he did not accept my marriage.

And Jacob, my Jacob through all his pain his was still a friend to me, a friend I didn't deserve. I cursed my selfishness, but I couldn't regret it. Not while Edward, my Adonis was standing here in front of me.

In the end I think I got more than I could ever deserve, my love and my friend.

Edward and I said our I do's and had our first kiss as man and wife, something I had never wanted but something that now meant more to me than I ever could have imagined. We were together now for eternity.

The reception was to be held in the house, which Alice had so extravagantly decorated. She went overboard, but I couldn't be angry not when everything was so perfect.

Everyone entered the house, gasping at the spectacular decor. I smiled to myself at the apparent awe of my guests.

I turned around when I heard my name called and standing before me was Jacob " Bella, can we talk for a bit."

" Sure Jake of course" I led him out the door and we walked around the yard, close to the ever encroaching forest. We stood in the red-orange glow of twilight and he began to speak.

"Bella, I'm happy...for you, It doesn't take a genious to see how much you love him, and he you. I came to say goodbye and to wish you luck, I see now that you'll be very happy with Edward. I'll always love you Bella."

Tears threatened to spill over, but I managed to hold them back. " I only hope that you'll be able to find the same happiness, Jake. There's someone out there for you, I know there is, and when you find her everything will fall into place, like it has for me."

Jacob smiled down at me, my favourite smile, the happy one, though I could see the sadness in his dark eyes. I knew he would be okay though, Jacob was strong and he would find his happiness eventually.

Jacob enveloped me in a bone crushing hug, and I breathed his musky scent, I realized with a pang of sadness that this would probably be the last time I would see him. I held onto him harder, unwilling to let go, even though I knew I had to, I had already chosen my path, and though it is hard at times, it's truly the best path for me. The path with Edward.

I finally released my hold on Jacob and with it, the final piece of Jacob left in me I hadn't noticed until now.

We began to walk in silence back to the Cullen's vast white mansion, I was sure that people were probably looking for me inside. But as we walked away from the trees someone emerged, someone I had hoped never to see again, there were others of his kind with him as well and one who I had never expected, one who had betrayed us all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An: Duh duh duh. Who is it? You don't know but I do. If you want to find out you're going to have to review. REVIEW my friends, review.**

**Writer**


	6. Abducted

Chapter 5

Abducted

Betrayal is a cruel thing, sometimes the people who you think are your friends are really your greatest enemies. Maybe that's what makes them so dangerous. A betrayal of this magnitude could bring to us danger and tragedy greater than we could ever have imagined.

The one who had betrayed us stepped forward, grinning evilly, it was Leah.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, the pack was so close, I never would have expected her to turn against them. From the expression on Jacob's face he hadn't expected it either.

I came out of my thoughts and stared horrified at Leah and those standing behind her, they were the ones I was truly terrified of, the Volturi, poised for the inevitable battle, one that we would most surely lose.

Leah had helped them, she had told them where to find me, and with this information she had doomed us all. Not only the Cullen's and I, but the pack and almost certainly herself as well. I doubted that -even after she had assisted them - the Volturi would leave her alive. No, they would not leave her alive, they would destroy her once she had lost usefulness to them, it was a double betrayal.

There was no way that she couldn't have figured that they would destroy her, though at that moment she didn't seem bothered, not in the least. At that moment she only seemed pleased that she would pull it all off, though I had no idea what vendetta she held against us.

My enemies stepped forward, surprising in the sheer number of them, Aro, Jane and at least twenty members of their talented and malicious guard. I tried pointlessly to hide my fear, but I was sure that my eyes gave all my terror away.

As the Volturi stepped into the dying light -the weak light glistening off of their perfect, razor sharp teeth as the grinned maniacally I was sure that these were my final moments of life, I only wished that I could see Edward one last time, his perfection. I was snapped out of my reverie by an inhuman growl.

Jacob was standing in front of me, now in his wolf form, growling menacingly while trying - in vain - to protect me from the encroaching evil.

Jacob lunged and in a blindingly fast movement he tore Jane's arm for her body. Just as quickly she retaliated, striking him in his broad chest with her catlike claws.

Jacob was bleeding profusely but still, he refused to back down, I knew that he would protect me, no matter what even if it meant losing his own life.

Just as I was beginning to lose hope of escaping, I heard a low and familiar snarl from behind me, Edward. So quickly I could barely see, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were engaged in battle with the Volturi, while Emmett and Alice came to stand by me -Alice apologizing constantly for not seeing this coming- protecting me, both from my enemies and the horrendous sight of the developing battle.

They ushered me to a safe distance, I couldn't see what was going on, though Alice's face gave it all away, she was horrified, we were losing.

Unconsciously I began to hyperventilate, what if someone died, oh I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to one of them, my family.

Although I could not see, I could hear the sickening crunch of bones and the howls of pain coming from Jacob. Then, it was quiet for all but an almost silent whimpering.

Alice finally stepped aside, and began to sob tearlessly, they were gone all of them, taken by the Volturi, almost surely never to return for the awful sewer-like dwelling of the Volturi. While Alice sobbed, Emmett stood still, a shocked look on his face, disbelieving.

I looked back to the place where I had last seen Edward, and in his place was the crumpled form of Jacob, still in his wolf form, the source of the whimpering. He lay on the ground broken and bleeding, I ran to him and crouched by his side, sobbing uncontrollably for all that I had lost, and would lose.

He breathed shuddering breaths. "Jacob?" he didn't respond and I knew that he didn't have long left. " I'll always love you, Jake." And with one last labored breath he died.

I sobbed until the last of the evening light was gone behind the trees, when Alice pulled me up and began to drag me back toward the garage. She and Emmett climbed into Alice's Porsche and without asking any questions I climbed in as well and we sped down the Cullen's driveway into the night.

An: I am **so** sorry. I feel so bad. It has taken me forever to update! writer smacks herself for selfishness As always READ AND REVIEW!!! Anyone who does gets virtual props and cookies. Tell me if there are any spelling or grammar problems, I didn't have time to send it to my beta, I spell checked but the darn spell checker always misses things.


	7. The Plan

Chapter 6

The Plan

Fate has a habit of making everything turn out in the end, for me I had yet to figure out how this was going to be alright. I suppose that in the end all you can do is wait and hope, but if all else fails, what you need is a plan.

We were speeding down the deserted freeway out of Forks, where we were going I had yet to figure out. We drove in silence all of us stuck in our own thoughts of the night, all of us thinking of what we could possibly do to save our family.

When we stopped, we were at what appeared to be an old boarded up house.

" This should be a safe location, there are no houses for miles." Alice explained.

I was confused. Why would we need to be so far away from civilization?

" Alice why exactly do we need to be away from people? Does it really matter?"

" Of course it matters, Bella. First of all we're going to need a plan if you ever want to see Edward again, and we wouldn't want anyone to overhear us. And second of all I think I have a plan, but it will most surely involve staying away from people, at least for now."

Emmett spoke up then, he seemed as puzzled as I was.

"And what exactly is this ingenious plan of yours, Alice?"

"Well, I always knew it would happen eventually, and now is as good I time as any. It certainly couldn't hurt, what with our going to battle the Volturi."

"Alice, we still don't understand, we can't exactly read your mind." Emmett said, exasperated.

" My plan, is to turn Bella into one of us." Alice said simply, grinning. She had known all along it was coming, and was glad that her vision would finally come true.

I wasn't sure what to think. I had always wanted to be a vampire, but at the same time, I wanted Edward to be the one to do it. I thought some more about it and decided that Edward needed me and I would to anything do save him. I would finally get my chance to be Superman.

"Let's do it, we need to hurry if we're going to have any chance to save them." I stated with conviction, I knew now that Edward was the most important thing, the only factor in my choice.

"Bella are you sure? You know I love you like a sister but there's no going back." Emmett was concerned in the way that all caring big brothers were, but he had no need to be afraid I trusted Alice. I knew she would not harm me.

"Of course I'm sure, I trust you all, I'm not afraid. You know this is what I want, and it was bound to happen eventually anyway."

Emmett smiled and nodded, accepting my decision. I think he understood how much I needed Edward, and how much I needed to be equal to him, or at least somewhat equal.

Alice spoke up then. "Well Bella, I guess that means it's time."

"Wait." I said. " I just want to know what's going to happen once the transformation is over."

"Well, most importantly we're going to hope that we're not too late by that time."

I tried for a brief moment to imagine what would happen if we failed, but the image was too painful to bear. Life without the Cullens, my family and most importantly Edward.

Alice continued. "Well the first part of our plan is to hope that your gift surfaces quickly, I'm sure that whatever it is will be helpful in battle, especially considering how interested Aro was in you. Secondly we are going to catch a plane to Volterra and when we get there we will try our very best to save everyone."

"Alright one last thing, how are we supposed to be on a plane after I'm changed, how can I be in such a small space with so many people."

"Well, you would never be able to be in a plane with that many people." Alice explained.

"Which is why it's a very good thing that we vampires have such good connections. When you've been alive as long as we have you meet a lot of people. We are traveling by a private jet flown by one of Carlisle's old friends."

"I'm ready now." I said, and I was, I had been ready for a long time, ready to belong to a God like Edward.

Emmett lifted me up and gently placed me on a battered, dusty and faded old sofa. Alice then leaned over me and sank her sharp teeth into my soft flesh, at first there was fiery pain and then nothing but blackness.

**AN: I know it's short, I apologize, making short chapters is a terrible habit of mine, but I figured that this was a good place to stop. Any who, read and review, as always. I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews, I believe I got 2 reviews last time, and 39 hits. REVIEW!**

**Thanks To:**

_**FutureMsAndreaCullen**_

**And **_**Autumn Cullen**_** for reviewing**


	8. I'm sorry

1I am so sorry, to everyone who read my story I apologize for being off for so long. My life has been crazy and I only just returned to fanfiction. I am planning on continuing my story but before I post another chapter I would like to ask for some help. I am having a lot of trouble with my story -I have motivation problems- so, I would like a beta, anyone who is willing to help poor pathetic me, pm me. Also I would like more reviews, anyone who writes knows how vital feedback is so review, love it or hate it let me know. I'm very open to input so if you've got ideas on how the story should go let me know (review or pm me) I've got a good idea of how this story is going to go so now that I have some time expect updates, soon. I expect to have another chapter up in a week or so, stay with me. I'm also planning on adding more detail to previous chapters so some of my attention will be focussed on improving what I've already done. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.

Steph/ Writergirl


End file.
